


Uneasy Allies

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Community: trope_bingo, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Episode: s02e06, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Missing Scene, Trope Bingo Round 6, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S2e6. After everything they've been through, to spend the night in each other's arms is necessary. But there can be no more than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Allies

**Author's Note:**

> There's already an excellent post episode fic [Compassion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1687256) by [LoveChilde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde) and if you haven't read it, you should. This is my shorter, slightly different take on what might have happened.

The heat of the day always gave way to cool nights, which felt even colder for the extreme change in temperature.

Add to that the fact that they were both practically naked. Riario had been outside, fighting for his life, in a downpour. He was covered in scratches and small cuts and bruises and mud, still damp with sweat and rainwater. Leo's fevered dreams had gone but he was still dizzy and the antidote had rapidly cooled his body, leaving him feeling as awful as Riario looked.

Though clearly Riario felt awful too, exhausted and half-mad with grief.

After the slap - not a punch, Leo noted, but a slap – Riario had threatened him with death if their quest failed. Leo couldn't blame him. Zita was dead, and it was Riario's fault for he'd held the blade. But it was the Incan's fault, their rules, their sick way of proving worthiness. But it was Leo's fault, for dragging them on this quest. But it was Riario's fault, he'd made this voyage of his own accord, hoping to discover and secure the Book of Leaves before Leo could find it.

The reasoning, the rationalising, could go on forever and it wouldn't make any difference. Zita was still dead. Leo and Riario were both hurting. They were both cold and drained, physically and emotionally.

Riario had retreated to a corner, crouched down facing the wall. Leo had stayed near the fire long after Ima had left them alone, lost in his own thoughts.

When he heard the stifled sobs, Leo swallowed back his own guilt and grief. At the risk of being hit again he moved to put a gentle hand on Riario's shoulder.

"Come and lie by the fire," he said. "We'll neither of us survive whatever ordeals await us tomorrow if we get a chill."

He didn't add "and then Zita's sacrifice will be in vain". It was obvious, and it would be cruel, and he'd deserve a punch in the face for speaking it aloud.

Riario wiped a grubby hand over his face and gave a curt nod.

So they lay down by the fire, and it was a testament to how broken Riario was that he didn't utter one word of objection when Leo snuggled up behind him and slid his arms around him. That he let Leo hold him close, sharing their body heat. And if Riario took any comfort from being held, if it soothed his grief in the least, then Leo would be thankful for it.

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered, and he couldn't be sure if Riario was still awake, if he heard him at all. Couldn't be sure if he wanted him to, or if Leo just needed to say the words for his own sake. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You shouldn't have come here. I had to; this is my destiny, my curse, my fate – my mother. But you had a choice."

Riario shifted slightly in Leo's grasp. When he stilled again, Leo murmured, "But if you weren't here…I don’t know if Zo could have done what you did. Killed all those warriors. Murdered — God, murdered Nico, I suppose. You saved my life, Girolamo. You and Zita. And if you can never forgive me what it has cost you, I understand."

There was silence, only the crackle of the fire and Riario's steady breathing to disturb the night air.

Leo took a risk. He pressed his lips briefly to Riario's shoulder. It was all the affection he dared give. Tomorrow was a new day and Leo swore he would do better at keeping Riario at a distance. For Riario's sake, they must never be more than uneasy allies. That much had come at a high price. Leo didn't dare imagine what a deeper relationship might mean for either of them. Love, it seemed was not for them to have without receiving pain of an equal and opposite measure.


End file.
